


The Cherry Wood Armoire

by Endoh (xoxoEndoh)



Series: Damned and Damask [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ninja-verse but canon divergent, Rough Sex, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku Month 2018, Sex, Smut, cherry-red lipstick, ssm18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoEndoh/pseuds/Endoh





	The Cherry Wood Armoire

Here I thought I could finally focus on updating _Damned and Damask_ now that SasuSaku Month on Tumblr was over…. ;) Well, I _tried_ to be a diligent little SasuSaku ff-writer…but my brain went to smut / skipped ahead like a dozen chapters of _D &D_…then I realized I was late for dinner and drinks…heard "Paint It, Black" by _The Rolling Stones_ and "Se Vuelve Loca" by _CNCO_ while out…and this is the result. ;) Figured I'd post it here, since Tumblr gets to view it! **Please keep in mind this is rough (pun _so_ intended) and has not been edited!**

 **Prompt:** lsdkfjlsdkfj… I have ADHD and simply can't just update (where's the fun in that?); got an anon ask on Tumblr for SasuSaku dirty talk; …and a belated SasuSaku Month Free Day! So there.

 **Rating: NC17** …like, _for real_ , though. **A bit (consensually!) rough.**

* * *

 

"The Cherry Wood Armoire"

 

Her hand froze just as she was about to paint across her Cupid's bow.

She could see Sasuke intently observing her, her reflection from the bed. It was slow at first, but the mirror showed her that damn _smirk_ as it spread across his face.

And she couldn't help herself, not when he was sitting there half-naked with that cocky grin of his:

"You like my lips this color, Sasuke-kun?" she asked the mirror sweetly, playing at scrutinizing the shade.

The _look_ on his face as he nodded his approval…

Sakura couldn't stop the little gasp she let out at his hunger: she could _taste_ his desire across the room; she could _see_ it reflected in the silver. She showed him a licentious smile through the glass and twisted the tube until the vermilion pigment vanished, lowering the lipstick to the cherry wood of the armoire.

She could make him hard, make him wild-eyed with a subtle move of her body, with a simple string of words…. And it took her fucking breath away, the _excitement_. Her scarlet nails skidded across the polished wood, searching for something to take hold of.

Shakily, she inhaled as she stared into the mirror, into his dark eyes, never letting go of his gaze. With distinct purpose, making sure he saw her every move, she slowly replaced the lipstick's cap and dropped it to the porcelain tray with the others.

She could see his eyes widen—slightly, barely—at her brazen challenge.

" _Then come and make them red_ ," she breathed, sinking her teeth into the pink flesh she'd so nearly painted cherry.

Before her heart could beat, before she could find another way boil his blood, he had flashstepped behind her. All at once, she felt his heat: his right hand was ascending her throat, his left had landed firmly between legs to push her back into his arousal, to feel the evidence of her own beneath the lace. Sakura could see it all as it happened, and it was _beautiful_. Her teeth sunk further into her lip around her moan, as he jerked her hips into place, as he ground thoroughly against her. He parted her flimsy, floral robe and palmed her panties. A keen escaped the corner of her mouth as he slid over her clit. Eyes closing and legs spreading, she leaned flush against him, fully exposing her neck for his greedy hand, and dug her nails into the chest's ornate border.

"Eyes open, Sakura," he commanded, his other fingers finally playing at her jaw.

She obeyed and saw his long index finger run across the teeth she'd sunk into her bottom lip, already so red from the blood pooling under the pressure…. At the sight, she released her lip to moan loudly around the digit.

"Good girl," he murmured to her hair, eyes half-lidded, and ground forcefully into her ass.

Her hands rose to stroke his forearm and clasp around his wrist. She kissed the tip and then along the length of his finger gently, slowly…. She ran a long lick over his knuckles, staring him down through the glass all the while. At the shuddering exhale she felt against her crown, she sucked the digit into her mouth, each of his nerve endings coming alive with the graze of her teeth against his skin.

In an instant, he'd retracted his hand from her grip and wound it in her hair, yanking her head to his opposite shoulder, the stinging pain mingling with the pleasure of his teasing touches between her legs.

He _tch_ -ed and shook his head, eyes leaving the mirror to admire the arc of her neck on his skin, the way her tendons strained against his hold…. "Did I tell you to open your pretty mouth?"

"No," she whispered with a thrill, each word out of his mouth, each touch on stroke of his fingers making her wetter.

The hand in her hair tightened, the fingers tracing over her clit stilled.

"'No' _what_?" he demanded.

"No, Sasuke," she offered.

Even in her current position, she managed to say it so innocently, so _sweetly_.

Because she wanted to play _rough_.

It was all he could do to keep the smirk from his face as she let out a strained gasp, as he slowly twisted his fistful of pink tendrils—the lustrous hair she grew so long _for him_. Such a shame he couldn't fully indulge her then…. But he'd make do; he knew how to make the minutes count.

"You know better than that, _Sakura_ ," he admonished in a growl, bending lower to suck on her extended neck as he untied her robe.

She did. She knew exactly what she was doing. She _wanted_ him riled up and insatiable and imperious. She wanted to push him…. She _loved it_ when he lost control…but she loved it more when he _took it back_ …. And she'd barely scratched the surface this morning.

His hand slid over her abdomen, inching back toward her lace, and he bit down on her earlobe. Hard. " _Say it_."

With the mirror, she could see it all. The fine, palatial silk hanging useless and bunched at her elbows; the flush of her fair skin; his mark on her neck; the red of her lips parting to sound her pleasure; his large hands going where they pleased on her body, one firmly entrenched in her blush waves; the way he loomed so tall over her; the dark desires in his eyes reflected in her own… And she couldn't take it anymore. She had neither the patience nor the time to waste.

" _Please_ , Sasuke- _kun_ …" she corrected.

"Good girl," he praised, punctuating the compliment with a tug and lazy suck on her lobe.

He released her hair, combing his fingers to the very end of her rosy strands, and stood her up. A doll for his delights… He slid the robe down her arms and tossed it on the bed. The damn _sight_ of her pale skin glowing in the hazy morning light… He closed the small distance he'd allowed to discard the silk, and the feeling of her bare skin on his as he leaned into her…. He groaned right in her ear as he palmed up her body with both hands, pausing to grope at her pert breasts, another sound of appreciation blending with her own. She jutted her hips back to reunite with his, to grind and sway against his hard cock.

They said it in unison: "Fuck…"

It was _so good_ , but it wasn't enough. She needed to feel him, skin on skin.

As his hands were literally full—tugging at the dusky pink of her nipples, glorying in the fullness of her breasts—Sakura made to sneak hers between their bodies, to slip into his loose pants and finally grasp his cock…. But he snatched up her wrists before she'd even touched cotton. He _knew_ what she wanted, and he'd let her have it…but only on his terms.

She whined in frustration, glowering at him through the glass.

"You're going to pay for this tonight, beautiful," he warned, voice low and gravelly with lust, and bit the back of her neck. He rose to recapture her reflected eyes as he planted her hands on edge of the armoire, lacing their fingers. "Let go of the dresser or close your eyes, and you won't come," he instructed, watching her green glare dilate with his words. "Not now, …not tonight," he promised in wicked coo, leaving her hands with a final, firm press to yank her panties down.

She moaned raggedly as the skimp of lace slid down her legs, as she spread for him, as he held her eyes through the mirror.

"Do you hear me, Sakura?"

He slid the waistband of his sweatpants down, hissing as the precum on his cock caught the cool air, and kicked them to the side. Running a few strokes over his length, he crouched some for the ideal angle and slid his head against her, reveling in her slick folds.

He ground out, "Do. You. Hear. Me."

His tone left no room for debate.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. Please," she whimpered, eyes low on the mirror to watch him torment her, fighting the instinct to _move_ —to _fuck_ —as he barely pushed into her, as he teased the sensitized nerves at her entrance. He'd only prolong the sweet agony of anticipation if she tried anything now. " _Please…_ " she begged.

Again, he wove his free hand into her soft locks and _pulled_ until she raised her pretty face where he wanted it, until her verdant eyes found his in the mirror.

"You're going to _watch me_ fuck you."

Her whimper turned into a breathy _fuck_ as he groaned as he drove into her, inch by inch. As her eyes widened, as her florid lips fell open, as her creamy back curved concave, as her ruby nails dented and scuffed the antique…

"Please, Sasuke-kun!" she urged, unable to withstand his taunting. " _Please_."

"Good girl…"

He could hear the cocksure smirk in voice, he _watched_ it crook upward as he finally thrust himself fully inside her, wet and hot and tight around him.

She cried out something unintelligible.

He bent his spine to envelop her form, one hand still claiming her hair at her nape, the other twining with hers on the wood. He could feel the tendons in her fingers strain and extend as she pushed off the armoire to meet his cock as he drove into her, could see her breasts bounce with the impact.

" _Fuck_. Just like that, Sakura," he rumbled against her cheek. "Just like that…"

But he could see her lips losing their feverish hue. They were still rosy and parted in arousal, but he wanted them _red._

He slowed his rhythm and, guiding her by the ponytail he'd formed in one hand, he turned her face to the side. He angled her lips to connect with his as his other hand climbed up her arm to reach the column of her neck. But he stopped just before they touched…. Watching her long lashes lower over the aching jade of her eyes, tasting her wanton moan in the air between them, feeling her hair grow taut in his hand as she tried to reach him—savoring her _eagerness_ to kiss him while he moved inside her…

"You can close your eyes now," he murmured, "but remember, _Sakura_ : keep your hands where they are, or"—his threat was a whisper on her parted lips, each word punctuated with a forceful snap of his hips into hers—" _You. Won't. Come_."

Finally, he claimed her mouth as she cried into him.

She clawed at the cherry wood beneath her, _determined_ not to lose her grip. Even as his teeth pulled her bottom lip into his mouth. Even as he sucked and swallowed her moan. Even as his tongue pushed against hers in time with his teasing, shallow thrusts. Even as he groaned his pleasure into her.

Without warning, he released her lips and turned her stunned face to the mirror. He let go of her neck and hair in favor of pinning her hands in place with his. He let go of his mocking pace in favor of pounding into her—finally _fucking_ her.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

It was all she could do to keep her eyes open against the blazing fire he was stoking within her. She could feel it spreading down her limbs, threatening to curl her toes and spine. She blinked around a shaky whimper, and then his dark eyes were spinning sanguine—predatory and blood-red—boring through his reflection and into hers. He was close, too, and he was daring her to close her eyes, to fail to appreciate the pornographic display in the mirror—to _disobey_. He bent to nibble on the neck she so prettily arched into shoulder, Sharingan memorizing and mesmerizing.

"Don't stop, don't stop," she chanted. "Please, _don't stop_!"

She could feel her orgasm rising with the morning sun, hot and inevitable. Every sinewy muscle in her body was constricting under him, _around_ him. Taut coils ready to spring…

Then he stopped—everything.

She whined, wordless in frustration, and ground into him. Trying to ride his cock while he had her on pointed toes, bent over that cherry wood chest…

At her defiance, she felt an adamant yank on her hair. She hadn't even felt his hand leave hers!

"Put it on, Sakura," he ordered.

"Wha...?" She was confused by the command, brain steaming with lust and thwarted pleasure, pink head nearly lolling in his grip.

Lacking the restraint necessary for further instruction, he pried the fingers of her right hand from the edge of the dresser. Their sweaty skin squeaking against the lacquered cherry wood, he dragged her hand to long-forgotten lipstick.

 _Oh,_ dirty _boy…_ Despite herself, she couldn't help the salacious grin that fell on her face, the pang of hot longing in her core.

" _Now_."

Her body tightened around his cock at the sound of his command, a fresh lick of the flames, …and she uncapped the maquillage. She felt more than she saw his Sharingan devour her movements….

Supporting herself with her left hand, calves straining in extension, Sakura leaned purposefully towards the mirror; just enough to taunt, to goad; just enough to deny him a few centimeters of her wet heat…. An innocent little smile on her face, poised to be painted, as she gazed into the reflection of his hungry eyes.

His low growl, a warning of his waning patience, vibrated down her spine. He wrung the hand in her hair and pulled, forcing her to sink back down on his cock, …forcing a muffled grunt from his lungs, a gasp from hers.

At his sound, she acquiesced.

And when she touched the creamy cherry-red to her flushed lower lip, she felt him twitch inside her, barely keeping her grip on the cool chrome. As she drew it slowly, so slowly over the full crescent he'd bitten red, her eyes widened in disbelief.

_No wonder he loves it…!_

The color was a _perfect_ match. If not for the shine, it would have been _seamless_ against her kiss-swollen lips.

She heard a haughty _heh_ behind her. He was watching, amused, as she gaped at her own reflection.

"Finish," he taunted against her ear, cupping her chin, outlining her painted bottom lip with his thumb, " _and I'll let you finish_."

She whined, struggling to keep her hand steady as she traced her Cupid's bow, as her body quivered. Finally, batting her dark lashes at him in sweet invitation, she smoothed her glossy lips together, and parted them with a little _pop_.

Face impassive, his hands rose to remove the lid and tube from hers. He carefully rejoined the pieces and placed the completed lipstick on the chest.

"Fucking beautiful…" was all the warning she had before he had her pinned to that cherry wood armoire once more.

 

* * *

 

**Remember, that "comment" button is actually the _validate_ button, so smash the hell out of it if you liked this!**

A few things here at the end:

1\. **This fic will not be updated. This is basically a future excerpt from _Damned and Damask_ , on my profile, and _that_ fic will be updated. **

This will likely end up quite different in _D &D_, probably much darker 'cause, ya know, that's the fic. ;) Just had to get this out of my system. Haha

If you're up for a _dark_ fic, join the _D &D_ fun on! Fic on my profile.

 _Damned and Damask_ summary blurb: "I don't give a damn if you want to throw your life away for me," Sasuke said coolly and began walking away. "Neither do I." And she followed him to Orochimaru. This is Sakura's path through the incubus of vengeance. —SasuSaku, DarkFic, NC17—

2\. I'm xoxoEndoh on Tumblr; feel free to follow!

3\. Thanks for reading!

_—_

XOXO

Endoh


End file.
